What nobody knew
by Sanity
Summary: What happens when Pietro, the guy who can get almost any girl he wants, falls in love with the one girl he can't make a relationship with? Chapter 10 is up!!! Please review that's what keeps me going=)=)=)
1. What is a world without music?

Quicksilver's gal: This is the first chapter of my story.  
Pietro: I'm a total whimp in it, ain't I?  
Quicksilver's gal: No, you just have emotions  
Pietro: Dude!  
Quicksilver's gal: It's human you know!!!! Now o with the story  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
What nobody knew!!!  
  
Chapter 1. What is a world without music?  
  
Todd felt a breeze rush by him and heard a small click from the door.  
  
"Lance, I think we should count Pietro out from dinner!" he shouted.  
"Okay" Lance answered as he was mixing up some pancakes.  
******  
  
Pietro ran his fastest(yea it's fast) towards a small place he called his own.  
Indeed it was the most beautiful place on earth to him. He ran down some big rocks   
to the edge there was no one around. He let his bag and guitarr down and took his shoes off   
and let his feet touch the blue water.   
"Hello" he said to the lagune like place.   
He smiled feeling a little dumb.  
Then he looked aroud and grabed his guitar. He started playing a love song.  
He had felt like a softie all day, he had talked to her at lunch and had felt like a   
love sick little girl.  
  
*And I thought I'd never fall in love* he thought.  
"Yeah right, I'm not in love it's just a phase!" he said to himself.  
He continued playing and started to sing without thinking. Ha if the world knew that Pietro Maximoff   
could play guitarr and sing, what would they say?  
  
  
/And I'd give up forever to touch you   
Cause I know that you feel me somehow   
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be   
And I don't want to go home right now/  
  
  
He snickered at the convinient lyrics. He would never admit it but this song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls  
was one of his favorites together with the movie 'City of angels'  
*Damn it, Pietro, you're getting mushy* he thought, but somehow he couldn't stop playing, he never stoped   
playing in the middle of a song. He made it a rule or a law of his, never stop in the middle of a song.   
  
/And all I can taste is this moment   
And all I can breathe is your life   
Cause sooner or later it's over   
I just don't want to miss you tonight/  
  
*It's pathetic, I'm falling to Lance's level. I'm not gonna feel like he does for Kitty for any girl.   
Never I'm Pietro Maximoff I'm what every girl dreams about* he thoguht. He thought about their 'conversation'  
  
::Flashback::  
Pietro saw her sitting alone outside under a tree.   
He snickered as he walked up to her. She noticed him and sighed.  
"Whaddya want, Speedy?" she said.  
"Why do you asume I want something?"  
"Please, with that smahl an' b'sides ya'r Pietro Maximoff, remember, skinny, egocentered!?" she said.  
"Roguey, that hurts" Pietro said acting like he had heatache. She smiled at him then.  
"Ha I made you smile" he said with delight. Rogue looked suspicious.  
"You're actin' unusually nice!" she said as he sat down next to her.  
"Yea well, I haven't had a decent conversation with anyone today"  
"Why not? Why don' ya just blab Todd or Freddy to death as usual?" she said.  
*She doesn't know me...she doesn't know who I am...I wish she did thoguh...* he thought.  
"Nah they're too boring" I answered instead.   
::End flashback::  
  
  
/And I don't want the world to see me   
Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am/  
  
  
*Yeah so..I do want her to know who I am, who I really am, not Pietro the self centered* he thoguht.  
He kicked the water making it splash. He hadn't been a BoM member for long befor she left therefore   
she didn't know him like they guys did. He had asked Lance, Todd and Freddy about her when she had left.  
They had mostly said that she was a traitor but when they one night had gotten drunk they had said how   
much they missed the gothic girl. Pietro hadn't been drunk he had just been drinking a few Jolt colas and therefore   
laughed until he couldn't breathe.  
Sometimes he wanted to cry, he wanted to fight the tears just to have something to do at night since he almost never   
slept through the whole night.  
He had lied to her, heck he had lied to basicly every one he knew, but there was pieces of truth in those lies.  
*Dude, I going paranoid, shifting from subject to subject just like that* he thought.  
  
  
/And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming   
Or the moment of truth in your lies   
When everything feels like the movies   
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive/  
  
*Get your head straight, Maximoff*   
He looked at the deep blue water, he had been here many times, he had tried to swin to the bottom of this   
lake, or whatever it should be called, but he never could, it was too deep. He gave slight thought to drown himself  
but thoguht that suicide if the way out for a coward. And sure he wanted to die sometimes, he didn't want the world   
to see who he was, but he didn't have reason enough just now.   
  
/And I don't want the world to see me   
Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am/  
  
*I'm gonna talk to her, dammit, I'm a man, more or less, I'll talk to her* he thoguht.   
  
  
/I don't want the world to see me   
Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I don't want the world to see me   
Cause I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am   
I just want you to know who I am   
I just want you to know who I am   
I just want you to know who I am   
I just want you to know who I am/   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quicksilver's gal: Does it suck??? Please tell me what you think I'd appriciate it....  
Pietro: I'm a total whimp I said so you are such a.....  
Quicksilver's gal: Shut up!!!! 


	2. Nothing like a red rose!!!

Quicksilver's gal: I'm back with chapter 2!!!!!  
------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2. Nothing like a red rose!  
  
Rogue sighed. She felt like she was being totured by Kitty's music.  
Kitty was dancing around in the room singing along with the preppy music.  
Rogue finally had enough she left the room with her book and tried to find a  
nice and quiet place.  
Evan and Ororo was having a training session with the new x-men but ofcourse Bobby   
had sneeked away and wasrunning around the instetute doing nothing.  
  
Rogue stoped by the door, she din't feel like reading anymore.   
She put the book away and went outside.  
She walked towards the gates, thinking about what she should do when she was out.  
  
"M'be Ah'll go to the Brotherhood house...nah they'd flip out"  
Not thinking she went to the school.  
She seated down under the tree where she had talked wit hPietro earlier that day.  
  
"He's so nahce sometimes, Ah wonder if he has a good twin, wait a sec triplets Pietro the evil,  
Pietro the good and Wanda....could happen" she said to her self.  
  
There weren't many people around after school most kids left the so called hell in life as fast as they could.  
She smiled to herself, she didn't know Pietro, she wish she did but after what happened she had to leave the BoM  
so she never had time to get to know him.  
She wished she knew him but she couldn't just barge into the Brotherhood house saying: "I'm moving back in"   
like some preppy kid. It wasn't her she did want to move back at times. She missed her 'That doesn't make sence'   
talks with Lance and saying "you're disgusting" to Todd every morning to get the reply "But you still love me"   
as he ate flies.  
Or punching Fred as hard as she could in the stomach with him still standing eating someting.  
  
She felt the breezes around her and realised that Pietro had come.  
"Now what, Speedy?"  
"Whaddyamean'NowWhat?'" Pietro stoped in front of her.  
"Never mind" Rogue said with a sigh.  
"You know...weNeverDidGettoknoweachotherbeforeyouleft!" Pietro said so fast Rogue bearly could hear it.  
"Yea Ah know, Speedy"  
"But-I-still-know-you" he continued slower this time.  
"We know eachother at least a little, we lived in the same house for a while. B'sides Kitty told me everything I needed   
to know about you" Rogue said  
"WhatDoesPreppyGohstGirl know about me?" Pietro said.  
"Lance...ah asked her, she asked Lance..sorry ah couldn't help it I was curious"  
"SowasI" with that he ran off.  
  
Rogue snickered.  
*Did he blush?* She thought.  
Rogue knew how to hold a straight face, she didn't blush that often.  
So she liked the Sppedster.  
"He doesn't like me he's just flirtin' around like always" she said getting a little depressed.  
---------------------------  
  
Later at night Rogue woke up by a small noise from the kitche, she was sure Logan was already up but   
went downstairs anyway, into the kitchen.   
"Stripes, I think you got a little gift" Logan said and pointed at the table"  
There layed a single red rose with a note where it said 'TO ROGUEY'.  
"How sweet" she said with a smile.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quicksilver's gal: That was chapter 2, sorry it's a little short but I have to go to bed=)  
Pietro: Lame-O, but I could kiss you for not making me all too mushy in this chapter.  
Rogue*in a whisper*: Self centered ego...  
Quicksilver's gal: Yea he is but he really is cute...  
Rogue: And yer a nutcase, sugah!  
Quicksilver's gal: Thanks!!! 


	3. Is acting silly a symptom of love?

Chapter 3. Is acting silly a symptom of love?   
  
Pietro woke up the next morning and looked at the clock, he had only slept for an hour.  
He went downstairs into the kitchen. He reched for some cereals whe he heard Freddy in the stairs.  
  
"Mornin' Fred" he said  
"Good morning, Pietro"  
"You're up earley for a saturday"   
"It's saturday? Aw man, I'm going to bed again" with that Freddy stomped upstairs to his room again.  
Pietro snickered.   
He wondered if Rogue had noticed the rose yet and started to whistle only to start singing.  
  
"/I hear her voice in my mind. I know her face by heart, heaven and earth are moving in my soul  
I don't know where to sta.../"  
"PIETRO!" he heard Lance's scocked voice from the kitchen door.  
"What?" Pietro shrieked also in shock.  
"We're you singing?"  
"NO!"  
"Yes you we're. And a LOVE song to"  
"That's great just wake up the whole neighborhood"  
"I should, you, Pietro, was singing a LOVE song" Lance yelled.  
"So? I'm in a good mood"  
"A love song, Pete!"  
"What?"  
"You're in love"  
"I am NOT"  
"Are to"  
"Am not"  
"Are to"  
"Am not"  
"Are to"  
  
"Geez, stop flippin already, yo" Todd said as he jumped into the kitchen.  
"Pietro was singing a love song, Todd" Lace said.  
"So...he sang several of them last night, yo"  
"Y-you heard me?" Pietro almost whispered in embarresment.  
"Yup...you never told us that you could sing" Todd said catching a fly.  
"I can't"  
"You can and you play the guitar to"  
"Pietro, and you say I'm a sucker for love" Lance exclaimed.  
"I am not love sick, okay. I just like to...sing"  
"DUDE!" Lance said.  
"Leave it alone, already!"  
"We won't ever let that go, yo"  
Pietro sighed.  
"So who's the lucky girl?" Lance asked  
"Huh?"   
"Come on, you just admitted you like singing, tell us"   
"You can guess but this mouth kepps closed"  
"Is it Jenny in your math class?"  
"She wish"  
"Is it Amanda, that girls that Fuzz-ball has the hots for, yo?"  
"Nope" Pietro got tired of his friends bugging him and zipped away.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rogue had been walking around with a dreamy look all day, holding her rose.  
When she passed Jean and Amara they stoped their conversation in shock.  
  
"Rogue, are you feeling well?" Jean asked  
"Yea Ah feel great, why?"  
"You look kinda like a I'm-riding-on-pink-clouds girl today" Amara said.  
"That's beacuse Ah am" Rogue answered and walked away leaving her friends in great shock.  
  
She went towards her and Kitty's room. Kitty was in there talking to Lance on the phone.  
"Like, totally!" Kitty giggled.  
"Sorry, I have to hang up now!" Kitty said and hung up the phone as Rogue entered.  
She went towards the cd player and raised the volume, it was one of Kitty's records, but Rogue didn't care.  
  
"Rogue, that's like my CD, are you feeling well?"  
"Yeah, Kitty-cat Ah just feel like listenin' to something romantic"  
"Is that a rose? Rogue, who's your boyfriend?"  
"Nobody, Ah found it last naght on tha kitchen table, it stood tha' it was foah me"  
"Wow!"  
  
/When you love someone you'll do anything  
You'll do all the crazy things   
That you can't explain  
You'll shoot the moon put out the sun  
When you love someone/  
  
  
Rogue giggled. Kitty was shocked, anyone who knew Rogue would be  
if they saw this. She was lying in her bed her hair spred on the pillow  
and the rose in her left hand. She looked completley lost in thoughts of who   
the man who left the rose could be.  
  
  
/You'll deny the truth believe a lie  
There'll be times   
That you'll believe you can really fly  
But your lonely nights have just begun  
When you love someone/  
  
"Kitty, what is this song called, anyway"  
"When you love someone, David Bryan song I like it alot"  
"me too"  
Kitty didn't know what to do, this was not like Rogue. Maybe she should get Scott,  
or The Professor.  
"Kitty, do you feel like going to the Brotherhood house"  
"Rogue, Scott would, like, kill us"  
"Scott is not the boss of me"  
"Well, me niether but..."  
"aawww come on ah don' wanna go alone"  
  
/When you love someone   
You'll feel it deep inside  
And nothin' else can ever change your mind  
When you want someone   
When you need someone  
When you love someone/  
  
"Yea okay...I need to talk to Lace anyway"  
"You do know that you just talked with him for almost 2 hours, raght?"  
"Yea, but, like, that was on the phone"  
The girls went downstairs and snuck out.  
  
/When you love someone you'll sacrifice  
You'd give it everything you got   
And you won't think twice  
You'd risk it all   
No matter what may come  
When you love someone/  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rogue: Why am ah acting like Kitty in this one?  
Quicksilver's gal. Beacus you got a rose and that doesn't happen everyday.  
Pietro: B'sides it's from me.  
Quicksilver's gal: But she doesn't know that. 


	4. Movie, sweets and old friends!

Chapter 4. Movie, sweets and old friends!   
  
Rogue didn't really know why she wanted to go to the brotherhood house,  
but she did know that Kitty had wanted to for a long time but never dared to go.  
  
Rogue parked Scott's car outside the house.  
"Ready to go in, Kitty?"  
"Yea, but, like, why do you wanna go?"  
"Ah'm not sure, just felt lahke visiting ah guess!"  
The girls went to the door and knocked.  
  
"I'll get it, yo!" Todd said and jumped to open the door.  
"Hi!" Kitty said with a BIG smile.  
"Eh...LANCE!" Todd shrieked, Lance came running to the door.  
"O HI Kitty!" he said pushing Todd out of the way to let the girls in.  
Just then Freddy entered.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here!"  
"We felt lahke visiting!" Rogue answered.  
"Cool, yo" Todd said and jumped on a couch.  
"We're not interupting anything, are we?" Kitty asked.  
"No, we're doing nothing, as always, heh" Lance answered.  
Freddy went back to the kitchen to finish his XL cheese sandwich.  
  
"Ah'll look around" Rogue said and went upstairs. She found Pietro in his room, he didn't even   
notice her as his music was so loud. He was holding his guitar and was singing along.  
Rogue turned the volume down and Pietro jumped to the roof when he saw her.  
"Well, hi, Speedy!" She said with a grin.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Ah'm letting Kitty go near Lance"  
"Aha, You wanna go rent a movie?" Pietro asked putting his guitar on the bed.  
"Yeah, sure" Rogue smiled.  
They left the house again and went to the video store.  
"What do you wanna see scary, comedy,drama, etc?"  
"I dunno, maybe scary, it was a while ago ah saw one the X-men doesn't really rent   
scary films since the others came"  
"Are you stuck with Pokémon and The little mermaid?"  
"Not really, although Jamie did rent Pokémon once"  
The two burst out in laugh.  
"You should have been there when Todd had his I-only-want-to-see-cartoons phase.   
I thought he would kill us with it"  
"Too bad ah missed it"  
"I feel like eating candy"  
"Me to"  
"I buy the candy, you pay for the movie"  
"With pleasure, Quickie"  
They entered the video store and looked around.  
"Scary section?" Pietro asked  
"Of course" they went towards the part where all the scary films were.  
"Ah never did see The excorcist"  
"Me niether, acording to Lance it's really kreepy, should we rent it?"  
"yea, go get some candy, Speedy!" Pietro zipped away and returned a few seconds later   
with a bag full of candy and a big coca cola.  
"Okay then lets pay!"  
The two walked back to the brotherhood house eating candy and telling jokes.  
  
When they came to the Brotherhood house, Kitty wasn't there and the others was watching TV.  
Pietro walked over to them.  
"Lance, where's Kitty?" he asked  
"She said she should be home before cerfew or she'd get in trouble" Lance answered  
still watching the TV.  
"O right the X-geeks have cerfew, Rogue, you're gonna get inbtrouble!" Pietro shrieked.  
"So? I wanna see the film, b'sides it's saturday!"   
"Ok, it's your choise, yo" Todd said.  
  
"It's Jamie Oliver, the naked chef!" Freddy said when Pietro looked stangley at the TV screen.  
"Ah well, scoop, Roguey and I are gonna watch The excorcist"   
Lance got up and walked to his room.  
"I've seen it" he said.  
"I haven't but I wanna, yo!" Todd said.  
"Me too" Freddy joined in.  
Pietro put the film in the VCR and pushed play as he sat down next to Rogue.  
Several times douring the film Todd and Freddy screamed like frightened little girs  
wich made Pietro burst into laugh.  
  
"What did you think of the film?" Pietro asked as he walked Rogue home, since Kitty took the car.  
"Honestly, I think it was disgusting" she answered.  
"Me too, it wasn't scary just disgusting"  
"Well at least we know"   
"Will you get in much trouble for comming home so late?" Pietro asked.   
Rogue felt warm he seemed to really care if she got in trouble.  
"A little, Ah'll probably get gounded and will have to do some kind of work"  
"Too bad"  
"Why?"   
"Nah, I just thought we could go to the movies or a club or do something fun"   
Pietro felt a little dumb this wasn't like him.  
"Ah'll call ya when ag know, kay Speedy!"  
"Good!"  
"G'night!"   
"Yea good night, sweet dreams"  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quicksilver's gal: That was number four!  
Pietro*grinning*: And I got to eat lots of candy!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Punishments and phonecalls!

Quicksilvewr's gal: I'm soo sorry for some wrong letters in chapter 4 I read it and noticed a lot of  
letter supposed to be another and so on...  
-------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 5. Punishments and phonecalls!  
  
"ROGUE!"  
Rogue sat up in her bed hearing Logans growl.  
"Uh-oh"   
He stomped into her room.  
"Latest news, Stripes? The security cameras tells me that you came home five hours passed cerfew!"   
Rogue shrugged.  
"Ah'm sorry, Ah was at a friends house watching a movie and Ah lost track of tahme!"  
"Yea! It's not good enough...wich friend was this?"  
Rogue looked away, he would sence it if she lied about it.  
"The Brotherhood guy's"  
Logan didn't seem as angry as she imagened he would about the answer.  
"FIVE hours, Stripes, you're grounded for two weeks, and you're washing the X-van, today"   
Logan said.  
"Okay, fair enough!"  
"Come down for breakfast, kay"  
"Kay"  
Logan walked out of the room again and Kitty got out from her closet.  
"Rogue, five hours late, what movie did you see?"  
"The excorcist!"  
"Thats not five hours long!"  
"Ah know, Kitty-cat, then theres a thing called talking and having fun, ah thought ya knew what that was"  
"There's no need to get rude"  
"Hey, you we're the one taking the car, ya could have asked Lance to drive ya,  
so ah could have been home earlier" Rogue snapped and walked out of the room.  
  
She didn't bother eating breakfast, she just went right out to wash the X-van.  
When she was finished the car was shining, you could even see your reflection.  
While washing the van her anger had floated away. When she went back upstairs she avoided  
everyone the best she could fearing her anger would come back any second.  
She went into the first bathroom she saw and stripped out of her clothes taking a clod shower.  
  
*Oh right, ah was supposed to call Pietro* she thought.  
  
"/This is the place where I sit  
This is the part where I love you too much  
This is as hard as it gets  
Because I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough.I'm here if you want me  
I'm yours you can hold me  
I'm empty and fakin'  
Tumblin' and breakin'/"  
  
  
She was singing, she almost never sang.  
Although it was a shower thing. All of the students of the X-men sang when they showerd.  
She had heard them.  
The funniets one must be Kurt who always sang the Gummi bears theme sometimes even in German.  
  
  
"/Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could/"  
  
  
It was one of Kitty's favorite songs. Rogue had heard it so many times that she knew it by heart.  
The first time she heard it she thought about Pietro she had a crush on him then too and had felt like  
crying beacuse the song described their relationship somehow.  
  
"/I dream of a world where you understand  
That I dream a million sleepless nights  
I dream of fire when you're touching my hand  
But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights/"  
  
  
Ofcourse they were friends now, they had connected last night, and she liked it.  
Although she wouldn't be able to touch him. Friends, she wanted more than friends, but Pietro would never   
stand a relationship without tuching.  
  
  
"/I'm speechless and faded  
It's too complicated  
Is this how the book ends?  
Nothing but good friends/"  
  
  
She realised that she liked the song, missareble love, that was what her love life would be, missareble.  
Missery loves company though, she _was_ missery and she wanted company but at the same time she rejected it   
from her friends.  
  
  
"/Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
This is the place in my heart  
This is the place where I'm falling apart  
Isn't this just where we met?  
Is this last chance that I'll ever get/"  
  
  
But she wouldn't risk her and Pietro's friendship on a relationship that would only end up in the gutter.  
*Damn you girl, you're so predictable* she thought. *Ah hate my life*  
  
"/I wish I was lonely  
Instead of just only  
Crystal and see-thru  
And not enough to you  
  
Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love  
The way I wish you would  
  
  
Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could/"  
  
She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body then proceeded to her and Kitty's room.  
She took the phone, that Kitty had brought in earlier when she talked to Lance, and diled the BoM number.  
  
"Wazzup, yo?" Todd answered.  
"Todd, is Pietro home?"  
"Yea..."  
"Then go get him!"  
There was a short silence.  
"Rogue?" Pietro's voice said.  
"Yea, hi"  
"Tell me your punishment!"  
"Ah'm grounded foah two weeks"  
"Damn cerfew's"  
"Ah agree"  
"Mind if I come for a short visit tonight?"  
"Wolvie, nor any of the others, wouldn't let you throught the door ya know"  
"Who said anything 'bout taking the door? I'll be outside you'r window at 7"   
"Ah'll be there"  
"Great"  
"yea see you then, bye!"  
Rogue hung up the phone, now she only had to get rid of Kitty.  
------------------------------------  
  
  
Quicksilver's gal: Okay my chapters are a little short but if they're too long would you really read them?  
Rogue: Ah would  
Pietro: Reading is one of your hobbies  
Rogue: Yea, so you think ah should try pro wrestling instead?  
Pietro: Actually...  
Quicksilver's gal: Hey, hey you two... 


	6. Speedster visit!!

Quicksilver's gal: Thanx soooo much for all the reviews. kitana i changed the summary, hoping it might sound better.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 6. Speedster visit.   
  
Rogue had asked Kitty to stay away but she wouldn't unless she knew why so Rogue had  
had no other choise than to tell her.  
Kitty had took it pretty good, but then again she was dating Lance, and promised to leave her alone   
and keep everyone else away from the room too.  
  
Rogue had changed into a pair of marineblue jeans and a dark green taight sweater.  
She was sitting on her bed drawing a picture of her and Pietro leaning against eachother.  
She loocked at the clock it was 7. She put the picture away and went out to the balcony.  
He was standing down there with a smile on his face and the guitarr in his hands.  
She smiled down at him.  
"Hi, Speedy!"  
  
He took the fast way and ran up to the balcony.  
"Hello, beautifull!"  
Rogue slightly blushed.  
"How am I supposed to go two weeks without you" Pietro asked with a smile.  
"Yer here now"  
"Yea, but I think maybe short and hairy might find out after a while"  
"He probably would, but Kitty promised to keep everyone away from the room"  
"She ain't that bad after all"  
  
The two talked alot, they both felt like thay had a connetion.  
After about an hour Kitty ran in to the room.  
"Pietro you have to go, Logan is, like, comming" she said.  
Rogue followed Pietro out to the balcony. He looked at her unsure of how to say goodbye.  
Then she just hugged him, it came as a surprise for him as she sliped her arms around his chest   
and laid her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her and hugged her back.   
Kitty was watching them from inside at the same time as she looked for Logan.   
  
The two let go of eachother and smiled.  
"G'night" Rogue said.  
Pietro kissed her on the top of her head and then ran off.  
Logan entered the room and looked around.  
"You're getting wierd, Half-pint" he said as he found nobody else but them and Rogue in the room.  
"Yea, like, maybe I am, maybe I had too much sugar or something" Kitty answered.  
"It's bed time in one and a half hour!" Logan said as he left the room again.  
Kitty closed the door and looked towards the balcony Rogue was still there sitting on the edge.  
Kitty walked up to her.  
  
"Hey, Rogue...That was really romantic too bad I didn't, like, have my camera" Kitty said.  
Rogue smiled at her.  
"Yea" she said and walked inside to get her scetch-pad.  
"Are you gonna draw it?"  
Rogue nodded.  
"Can I, like, get a copy?"  
"Sure, Kitty-cat"  
"Thanx, I can't wait to show it to Lance!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quicksilver's gal: I'm sorry it's short but I have soo much things to do, like lloking for a dress  
as I'm going to be one of my sisters bidesmaid's and I have too pick up two friends...but that's not very   
interesting=) 


	7. Eager teens in love!

Quicksilver's gal: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days but my brother took the   
computer to some game frenzy at his friends house.  
I and a few others have noticed my spelling isn't wery well, but I'm from sweden(boring country, boring language)  
so you forgive me...PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
kitana I like your smiling Cyclops....  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7. Eager teens in love!   
  
Rogue's eyes fixed on a thing on the bed. It was Pietro's guitar.  
She walked over to the bed sat down beside it and started to draw.  
Kitty tried to peek on the picture once now and then but as Rogue wouldn't show her she   
went to take a shower instead.  
  
When the picture was finished Rogue looked at the guitar, she had to go to  
the Professor's office to copy it but she didn't want to leave the guitar.  
She stood up put the guitar over her head and grabed the picture and walked out of the room.  
While walking down the stairs and through the common room many of her friends stared at her.  
They knew she didn't own a guitar.  
Scott was the one to stop her.  
  
"Rogue, where did you get the guitar from?"   
"...Ah borrowed it yesturday" she replied uneasilly. Scott didn't seem satisfied with  
her answer but knew better than to question the Rogue and walked away.  
  
Rogue gave Kitty the copy of the picture that same night bafore she went to bed.  
As she woke up the next morning she had an urge to go to school and see Pietro.  
She ran towards the closest bathroom to take a shower and then downstairs   
and took only an apple to eat as breakfast.  
She went outside and decided to wait there for the others to get finished.  
Even though she was grounded she had to go to school, comming home, no short-stops on the way  
when it ended.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pietro had been just as eager to get to school, he was already there   
although there was 45 minutes untill school started.  
He ran around the area, up the wall to the roof and so on.  
*Maybe I should annoy Daniels and go to meet Roguey at the car* he thought.  
He decided to do so when he saw Scott's car drive up to the school   
with him, Rogue, Evan and Kitty in it. Fast as light he ran up to the car and  
helped Rogue out from it with a smile on his face.  
  
Evan swore under his breath as Pietro kissed Rogue's gloved hand and walked away with her   
at his side.  
  
"I swear one day I'm gonna kill him" Evan said.  
"O come on Evan, Rogue seems happy whenever Pietro is around, so I say, like, give him a chanse"  
Kitty said as she put her hand on his shoulder.  
"What if he convinces her to rejoin the Brotherhood, then what?"  
"Then we let her go, hoping that it's what she wants to do" Scott said.  
"I really hope that doesn't, like, happen 'cause I like having her as my roomie"   
Kitty said as they walked inside the school.  
Kitty ran away from the guys when she saw Lance.  
  
"Hey, Lance!" she said.  
"Kitty, hi!" Lance smiled.  
"So how's Pietro?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"Because he had to leave so early yesturday, and I think Rogue took him by surprise by  
hugging him"  
"WHAT?"  
"I said..."  
"I heard... but ofcourse, Pietro has a crush on Rogue"  
"Wow, you're, like, early even Evan has figured that out"  
"Pietro wouldn't tell us where he went yesturday and he was going around singing love songs"   
"Aww how cute"  
"How cute? He's in deep, man"  
"Ehh, translation, please!"  
"If a guy goes around singing love songs, not even thinking about it, and acting like Pietro   
does, he's really in love"  
"Pietro must have given Rogue the rose...I wish some one would do something that romantic for me"  
Kitty said in a meaningfull voice.   
Lance understood what she meant.  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Quicksilver's gal: Okay this is really short but my brothers friend "Cheesecake" is here and  
he's HOT. So i'll go "talk" with him.  
Pietro: I would have written this in five seconds, and that Cheese guy can't be hotter than me...  
Quicksilver's gal: You're a cartoon hottie, Cheesecake is a real hottie.... 


	8. Detention and madness!

Quicksilver's gal:   
  
Chapter 8. Detention and madness!   
  
It was math, one of the classes Pietro and Rogue shared. Rogue sat in the back by a window   
and Pietro somwhere in the middle so they couldn't talk during class.  
The teacher, Ms Johnson, was going on about the meaning of algebra and how good it would be  
to know when you're graduated. While she was doing that Pietro was trying to make a paper-plane  
there weren't many student that was listening anyway.   
Rogue was drawing as always, it was when Pietro threw the plane towards Rogue that the teacher reacted.  
  
"Ms Rogue, what are you doing?"  
"Me? Ah'm doin' nothin'" Rogue answered  
"Then who threw that paper thing?"  
Pietro stood up and smiled.  
"I did" he said  
"Why?"  
"Honestly I was bored of listening to you blabbing on about this meaningless subject,  
so I decided to bug Roguey a little"  
"Thats detention for you Mr Maximoff"  
"YAY!"  
Ms Johnson shot him a glare.  
  
While the teacher had been arguing with Pietro Rogue had picked up the paper-plane and unfolded it.  
There was a message, as she had been suspecting.  
  
'Hi Roguey=)  
Just though we could get detention if we are lucky'  
  
Rogue smiled, what a lame message. But sure why not? She erased the message   
and threw the paper-plane towards the teacher, she got it in the head.  
"WHO WAS THAT!" Ms Johnson shouted in anger.  
"It was me" Rogue answered with a big smile.  
"Why, is this some kind of demonstration?"  
"No ma'm ah was just bored"  
"You have detention too miss Rogue"  
"Fine"  
  
Ms Johnson sighed and returned to her speach.  
After class Rogue and Pietro had been left alone in the classroom Ms Johnson  
had locked the door and left for a meeting with Principal Kelly.  
  
Pietro walked over to Rogue.  
"I hoped you would throw the plane at her"  
"It was a smart idea, Speedy"  
"Yea well I figured you can't get more grounded for getting detention coz Daniels never does"  
Rogue smiled at him.  
"Ah figured it out, Speedy" she said  
"Figured what out?"  
"The rose, you left the rose foah me didn't you?"  
Pietro blushed a little remebring breaking in and leaving a red rose on the dining table for Rogue.  
He nodded.  
"Yea I did"  
"It was very sweet of ya"  
"Yea well..." Pietro didn't know how to tackle the situation.  
"Anyway don't be surprised if Lance shows you a drawing..."  
"Whaddyamean?"  
"I'm pretty sure Kitty has a drawing that she most likley has shown to Lance"  
"Emm, kay"  
  
Just then Ms Johnson entered.  
"Okay, get out of here, acording to Principal Kelly I have to let you two go if I want to go home,  
now leave!"  
"Aaww, do we have to?" Pietro complained.  
"Mr Maximoff, I'm pretty sure there's something seriously wrong about you,   
but if you and Ms Rogue don't get your skinny butts out of this classroom now I'll..."  
"Yea, yea...ya do know that's verbal assault, raght?" Rogue said as she littaraly dragged Pietro   
out of the classroom.  
"That's unfair we should have gotten atleast an hour for what we did, but nooo Ms I-need-pms-pills  
kicks us out after lousy 10 minutes, and she called our butts skinny" Pietro said.  
Rogue started to laugh.  
"Yer really a nut head"   
"And you're a pin head"  
Rogue laughed and hit Pietro with her school bag.  
"Thank you!" Pietro said he had managed to keep himself from laughing the whole time.  
  
"Hey, the X-geeks has already left, I can run you home if you wanna"  
"Thanks, Speedy!"  
When they got out from the school Pietro took Rogue in his armes and sped of towards the instetute. 


	9. Could it be?

Quicksilver's gal: I need reviews if i'm supposed to write more,   
coz it's the reviews that keeps me going....  
  
He,he nope I haven't gotten anywhere with Cheesecake, although there's a guy called Wilson that a total hunk and he  
always smiles, from ear to ear, when he sees me, and then there's Sebastian *giggles lika a little girl*  
  
  
Chapter 9. Could it be?  
  
When Pietro got back to the Brotherhood house he was met by Lance and the boys.  
Lance was holdning a drawing.  
"Look, Pietro, We figured out who the lucky girl is" Freddy said.  
Pietro grabbed the picture.  
"Kitty told me all about it" Lance said.  
"Hey, yo! Say something!"  
"Okay, it's Rogue I like, happy? I know I am. But she doesn't know, she thinks we're just friends  
so don't go blab around, kay?"  
"Sure, Speedy"  
Pietro went upstairs to his room with the picture. He hung it over his bed and smiled.  
Then he took out a box of old CD's and started looking for something that would fit the moment.  
  
He picked up a Moffats CD.  
"Where did this come from?"  
He put the CD in his Cd player and raised the volume, he put the little book with lyrics in front of him and   
took his guitar ready to join the music.  
  
  
"/I cry myself to sleep again tonight  
'Cause I cannot hold you tight  
I wish I could see you again tomorrow  
To take all this sorrow, sorrow  
I'm hollow/"  
  
  
Pietro snickered at the cute lyrics.  
The record was made by Mp3 songs, maybe it was Lance who made it for Kitty or something.  
  
  
"/When I touch you  
Can you feel it  
When I need you  
Can you give it  
When I look in your eyes  
Can you see me  
When I fall, fall  
Will you catch me, catch me, catch me/"  
  
  
The boys downstairs heard the music to and began to think that Pietro had gone mad.  
"O my god, what kind of music is that?" Lance said.  
"It's girly music" Freddy gasped  
"I kinda like it, yo" Todd grinned  
"So Pietro is going inzane, huh?"  
"Well from what I can hear"  
"You think he's brainwashed, yo?"  
"Yea maybe the X-geeks brainwashed him"  
  
  
"/Misery is what I feel  
When you're not around  
So I can't heal  
Misery is what I feel  
Is what I feel/"  
  
  
He wondered what Rogue was doing now. She didn't come home too late.  
He looked at the picture again, maybe she did feel the same as he did.   
  
  
"/Misery is what I feel  
When you're not around  
So I can't heal  
Misery is what I feel  
Is what I feel/"  
  
  
At the Xavier instetute Rogue had been surprised to see everybody smile widley at her  
even Logan, they knew something that involved her she guessed.  
Mr Hank McCoy ran up to her and dragged her to his lab.  
  
"What is it, Mr McCoy?"  
"I might have found something that'll help you get rid of your powers" Hank said excited.  
"Really?" Rogue didn't want to get her hopes up in case it didn't work.  
"Yes, a simple serium that will confuse your mind, you touch your face long enough and it'll take all your powers,  
making you touchable" Hank smiled holding up a bottle of blue liquid.  
  
  
"/These tears on my face  
Are for you  
I wish that I could hold you  
Touch you, feel you  
My heart is bleeding Can't you see  
I wish that you could hold me  
Touch me, feel me/"  
  
  
"Does it hurt?" Rogue asked   
"I'm not sure" Hank answered  
"It could work"  
"Are you willing to try?"  
"I guess, now?"  
Hank nodded, they injected the serium in her body and she took of her gloves.  
"It'll probably take a minute to work" Hank said.  
Rogue put her hands on her face and vaited for something to kick in.  
And it started to glow like it usually does when Rogue absorbes someone.  
She held herself from screaming, it did hurt but if it would let her touch people without  
hurting them it was worth it.  
She wished Pietro was there though.  
  
  
"/When I touch you  
Can you feel it  
When I need you  
Can you give it  
When I look in your eyes  
Can you see me  
When I fall, fall  
Will you catch me, catch me, catch me/"  
  
  
Hank was stunned at the sight.  
The glowing stoped and Rogue fell unconsious  
Hank rushed to her side and picked her up.  
He took her to the med-room and put her down on the bed. Students had followed them.  
"Is she okay?" Scott asked concerned.  
"I hope so, Scott" Hank answered.  
"Did zhe serium vork"  
"I don't know yet, Logan aproved to be our guinea pig beacuse of his healing power"  
"I'll go get him" Kitty ran out.  
  
  
"/Misery is what I feel  
When you're not around  
So I can't heal  
Misery is what I feel  
Is what I feel/"  
  
  
Kitty entered the med.room again with Logan beside her.  
"I'm ready!" he said and walked up to the bed where Rogue was.  
"Now if this didn't work Rogue will wake up of your healing power, if it did she'll stay like this for a while"  
"Sure"   
Logan touched Rogues face with his hand.....nothing happened.  
"IT WORKED" Kitty shrieked in delight.  
"Oh my" Amara whispered.  
"This is awsome, man" Evan smiled.  
"Let's just hope she wakes up soon" Rahne said sitting on the floor.  
"I could enter her mind and try to wake her up" Jean sugested.  
"Let's not, give her a chanse to wake up herself"  
"And while we're waiting we are gonna have a training session" Logan said and walked out with the  
dissapointed students behind, they'd rather stay in there with Rogue.  
  
  
"/Misery is what I feel  
When you're not around  
So I can't heal  
Misery is what I feel  
Is what I feel/"  
  
The kids was trying to convince Logan that they didn't need training  
especially when they should be by Rogue's side when she woke up so she wouldn't be alone.  
  
"Look, she lives here, it's not like you wont see her ever again"  
"But she needs us now, Wolvie" Jubilee complained.  
"What she needs is rest, wich she's getting, and Hank is there"  
"He's right" Scott said.  
"Like you don't want to be there, Bazooka-boy" Roberto said.  
"Hey"  
"Calm down, we can go see if she's awake after the training session" Jean said.  
"O, okay" Rahne sighed.  
  
  
"/Misery is what I feel  
When you're not around  
So I can't heal  
Misery is what I feel  
Is what I feel/"  
  
Pietro put his guitarr down and went downstais.  
"Hey I'm going out" he shouted.  
"Pietro are you sick?" Freddy walked up to him and put a hand on his forhead.  
"No! what are you..."  
"We heard your music, you have to be sick" Lance said.  
"I'm not sick leave me alone"  
"I liked it, yo"  
"Todd is sick go nurse him"  
"That is Todd, Todd is always sick, he's a loonitic for crying out loud"   
"Yea, but it might be something you two dummies can cure, I'm going now"  
"To Rogue?"  
"Yea, so?"  
"Nothing"  
"Good" Pietro said and ran off.  
  
"He's sick" Lance sighed.  
"And it's so obvious" 


	10. The makeover!!!

Chapter 10. A makeover!!!   
  
Pietro rang the door-bell probably a thousand times before someone answered it.  
Pietro looked as he always did at Evan.  
  
"Hey I knew you were slow, but not THAT slow" he said.  
"What do you want, Maximoff"  
"Not you thats for sure"  
Evan looked like he was going to explode any minute.  
"Aaww did I break you heart?"  
Evan showed of some spikes as to say. "Say anything like that again and you won't ever run again"  
"Okay, okay, I came to see Roguey"  
"She's not avalible"  
"Whaddyameannotavalible?"  
Evan was used to Pietro's speed-talk and tilted his head.  
  
"She's unconsious" Scott said from behind Evan.  
Pietro's eyes widend.  
"What did you do to her?" he squeled.  
"She's gonna be fine, Mr McCoy gave her this serium to give her controll of her powers and it was too much for her"  
"I need to see her!"  
"Fine I'll lead you"  
  
He followed Scott toward the med-room. They went inside and Pietro zipped up to her bed.  
"Did the serium thing work?" he asked.  
"Yes, it did" Hank answered. Pietro's eyes was shining and he smiled down at her.  
"How long has she been like this?"  
"Only a few hours, she'll probably wake up tomorrow or tonight"  
  
Pietro had insisted to let him stay over, much to the dismay for Evan. The Professor let him stay  
and gave him a room close to the med-lab.  
Ofcourse the X-men didn't know that Pietro almost never slept, atleast not for long.  
He was running around in the mansion, although he did stay away from Cerebro and the danger-room.  
His reson for staying was only Rogue.  
He ran into the kitchen only to find Rahne Sinclair in there, she was eating an apple.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing up?" she asked when she senced he was there.  
"I can't sleep"  
"Me niether, althought I should probably sleep thinking it's a school day"  
"I forgot that!"  
Rahne smiled at him.  
"Take something to chew on, it usually gets better then, an a apple is good for your memory"  
Pietro frowned at her.  
"It is, I read it somewhere"  
He nodded and took an apple.  
"Do you have any classes with Rogue?"  
"Math, history and home economics"  
"You do home economics"  
"Mystique made me when I almost burned down the kitchen, I meant to stop when Kelly replaced her  
but then I noticed Rogue..." he stoped knowing he already told this little scottish girl way to much.  
But she only smiled, it seemed like she liked to listen to him.  
"Go on, it's nice to be talked to as a grown up sometimes" she said.  
Pietro continued, and continued, and continued Rahne understood everything, she didn't question him  
or interrupt him.  
When he had practically told her his life story he smiled.  
"I should check on Rogue"  
"Okay" Pietro left Rahne who felt like someone finally understood what she needed, to be trusted with secrets.  
  
Pietro entered the med-room and walked up to Rogue's bed.  
"Come on sleeping beauty it's almost six, you can't be out forever" he whispered and stroked her hair.  
Rogue's eyes twitched.  
"Go 'way, Speedy, me sleepin'" she murmered.  
Pietro's face lit up.  
"Rogue, Kitty is taking all your clothes and make-up to the Salvation army" he said.  
Her eyes opend and she sat up in the bed.  
"WHAT?"  
Pietro started to laugh.  
"Man, I love you, girl" he squeled in delight.  
Rogue threw the pillow at him.  
  
He walked up to her and hugged her.  
"How long was I out?"  
"For hours and hours"  
"Ah need a shower!"  
"Am I invited?"  
"Only if you're gay"  
"I can be gay for you"  
Rogue pushed him out of the way and headed for the shower.  
"Yea I'll just wait in your room" he yelled after her.  
  
To bad for Pietro Kitty wasn't glad to find him in there when she woke up.  
And screamed loud enough to wake the dead.  
Rogue was in there before anyone else, she sighed.  
Pietro was very interested in her towel wrapped body and didn't listen to what niether of the two girls said.  
  
When Logan came inside, they tried an excusejust in case he would make dinner out of him if he found out.  
"What?"  
"I was just a little scared to see Rogue" Kitty smiled.  
Logan sighed.  
"it's good you're up, Stripes" he said and left.  
  
Kitty smiled, a BIG smile, and hugged her friend almost making her drop the towel wich made Pietro's eyes bigger.  
"How does it feel?"  
"Like usual, I'm just a little happier than usual"  
"You can't go goth anymore, not now"  
"Em, Kit, Ah dunno, ya know it was a long tahme sence ah wore something not goth"  
"Then it's time you try it, Pietro out!"  
Pietro puted but left.  
"Okay sence you have showered already, let start with a basic make-up" Kitty swished around the room.  
  
They aplied a little powder just to make her skin glow a little.  
Baby blue eyeshadow and black maskara. And lip-gloss.  
"Lucky you, you really don't need much make-up to look great, now to the clothes" Kitty went through Rogue's closet  
and then her own.  
She found a pair of dark-blue jeans, with buttons at the end, from her own closet,   
they were a bit to big for her she didn't even remeber why she bought them.  
"You really fit in blue, Rogue" she smiled and gave her the top.  
It was a onesleaved, light blue, top with an american football on it.  
"You thought I didn't, like, see you watch those american football games at night did you?"  
"Ah didn't think anybody knew" she smiled.  
  
Kitty dug out a pair of shoes also to match the outfit, it was ordinary black and blue, gym-shoes.  
"The finishing touch" Kitty smiled and gave Rogue three rings and a bracelet, all in silver.  
  
Rogue looked at herself in the mirror. She gasped at the sight.   
"oh mah gawd!" she whispered.  
"You like it?" Kitty asked.  
"Yea, Kittens, Ah do"  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Is it okay to come in now?" Pietro's voice said.  
"Yea come and look at my masterpiece" Kitty giggled.  
He ran inside and gasped at the sight of Rogue.  
"You look absolutley stunning, babe!" He smirked.  
Rogue smiled at him.  
"Thanx" she answered.  
  
"Let's show the others"  
They walked down the stairs towards the kitchen where everyone was eating breakfast.  
They stared at Rogue's new look.  
"Wow, Rogue, you look...wow" Evan said.  
"Thanks, Evan"  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Hehe. I didn't know a better was to end the chapter so eeemm, sue me if you want I can always give you a strong  
football player *grins evilly* 


	11. Late for lunch!

Actually Rogueandkurt you have a pint but there about the plant absorbing but there hasn't been an episode   
where she has touched a plant, has there? If it has I haven't seen it...  
  
  
  
Chapter 11.  
  
That people stared at Rogue in school was ofcourse no surprise, they were all used to see her as the dark goth girl.  
Pietro walked beside her holding her hand. Kitty had left the two when she saw Lance.  
They could hear people talking behind them.   
Rogue could not deny that she liked the way some guys were looking at her. She smiled, a sight rarley seen.  
  
They seperated when the bell rang.  
"See ya at lunch" Rogue said as she walked into her Chemistry class.  
She seated at her usual place in the back and waited for the teacher to come. Unfotunatley for her a boy called Jake  
came first he sat down beside her and grinned at her.  
  
"Whaddya want?"  
"Oh nothing, there's a girl in this school that looks like you although she's, well, dark"  
Rogue didn't answer.  
"Did you eat her?"  
"Leave me alone, Jake"  
"Why? I just want to talk"  
"Well, Ah don't so shut yer pie-hole"  
"You have no right to be rude"  
"So sue me"  
  
The teacher entered with a smile, Mr Clark was always happy.  
He started to blab on about the experiments and stuff.  
Rogue had a hard time listening sence Jake loved bugging her.  
He kicked her books of her desk and rocked her chair.  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP IT BEFORE AH KICK YER LITTLE NOSE BONE SO FAR UP YER HEAD YER PEA BRAIN WOULD POUR OUT OF IT"  
she screamed making Mr Clark jump to the roof as well as the other students.   
Jake looked terrified.  
  
"Miss Rogue, what did you say?" the Mr Clark almost whispered.  
"Ah..." Rogue took her book and ran out.  
She leaned against a wall in the empty corridoor and slid to the floor. She sighed.  
Jake had bugged her many times before and she had snapped at him before, but never in the middle of a class.   
Mr Clark was going to call the Professor no doubt about it and she'd probably get grounded for a few more days.  
Being an X-man was really tough with all those rules.  
The bell rang again and the corridoors was filled with students in the blink of an eye.  
  
Jean saw her and came up to her.  
"Rogue why are you sitting here?"  
"No reason"  
"You'll get your jeans dirty"  
Rogue looked up at her, did she really even care if they were dirty?  
She saw Pietro by his locker and left Jean still a bit concerned.  
  
Pietro's face lit up when he saw Rogue walking towards him.  
"Hi"  
"Ah think Ah may get grounded a bit longer"  
"Why?"  
"Ah kind of yelled at a guy in mah class"  
Pietro grinned.  
"Always the attention grabber, aren't you?"  
She hit his arm with the chemistry book.  
"And you like hitting people with school material too"  
"Just cross your fingers and hope I don't get any punishment for it"  
"Can't I hope you get to clean a car or something outside the instetute in a bikini?"  
"No!" she hit him with the book again.  
"Kay, just asking"  
  
Rogue was on her way to have lunch with Pietro when Jake grabbed her arm.  
"Some speach, didn't know you had it in ya" He said with a grin.  
"Well Ah did, now let go of me"  
"You did't get very mad did you? I mean I was only joking" he said still holing her arm.  
"Look you're hurting me, let go"  
"Why I like talking to you"  
"Ah don't like talking to you"  
Jake stared at her.  
"You hurt my feelings" he smiled.  
"Ah'm gonna be late foah lunch"  
"Aren't you gonna yell at me like before"  
  
"Let go of her" They both heard a voise a few feet away  
Jake snickered but let her go and walked away.  
"That was... odd" Rogue said when he was out of sight.  
"Yeah, do I look different or zomething, ztronger maybe?"  
"No"  
Kurt sighed.  
"I have to go, I have lunch with pietro"  
"Ok see you later"  
Rogue nodded and walked away. Why the heck did Jake just let her go like that?  
  
Pietro waved at her from a table she went there and smiled.  
"You're late!" he said with his best Frodo Baggins voice.  
Rogue smiled at this.  
"Yea well Jake thought he would bug me so I got delayed"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
I don't know whatelse to write......... 


End file.
